


In the end, this is love

by TaegiCuties



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Probably bad, Questionable Humour, Texting, chat fic, fluff sometimes i suppose, i love B.A.P, i'm sorry in advance, just in a savage kind of way, other idols might appear at some point, spare me, this is my first time writing this kind of fic, well they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaegiCuties/pseuds/TaegiCuties
Summary: This is my first time  writing something like this so it's probably bad but i really like these kind of fic so I tried to write one with B.A.P. Key word : triedbyg : Yonggukpinkchan : HimchanThickLips : DaehyunSalt : YoungjaeMoonUp : Jongupgiant baby tree : ZeloGroupchat name : Disappointments





	1. Broken phone

**Disappointments**

 

pinkchan : which one of you fuckers

Salt : daehyun

  
MoonUp : daehyun hyung

  
byg : Daehyun probably

  
giant baby tree : Dae hyung

  
ThickLips : LET THE MAN FINISH BEFORE ACCUSING ME OZAFNENZBGR

  
pinkchan : took my phone and broke the fucking screen

  
ThickLips : oh

  
ThickLips : hehe

  
ThickLips : about that

  
pinkchan : Jung Daehyun.

  
ThickLips : it was an accident?..

  
pinkchan : YOU SHITFACE BETTER BUY ME A NEW PHONE BEFORE I FIND YOU AND SHOVE THIS ONE UP YOUR ASS YOU ASSHOLE

  
Salt : kinky

  
ThickLips : JAE BABY SAVE ME

  
Salt : read at 09:28 pm.

  
giant baby tree : lol betrayed

  
byg : The struggle you're in today is developping the strength you need for tomorrow.

  
ThickLips : hyung you're not helping...

  
MoonUp : yongguk hyung did you just search 'strength quotes' on google?

  
byg : wdym i'm a man of real words and philosophy

  
byg : how can you even question my deepness

  
byg : ...

  
byg : but yeah i just did

  
MoonUp : lol

  
giant baby tree : lol

  
ThickLips : that still doesn't help me

  
pinkchan : JUNG DAEHYUN

  
ThickLips : AHGDKAGKJNA HYUNG I'M BROKE

  
pinkchan : sounds like a you problem

  
pinkchan : istg if i don't have a new phone by tomorrow

  
pinkchan : you better be good at hiding jung daehyun

  
ThickLips : ...

  
_Yoo Youngjae renamed Jung Daehyun as deadmeat_

  
deadmeat : JAE

  
giant baby tree : lmao

  
MoonUp : Top 10 Anime Betrayals

 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Disappointments**

 

Salt : has anyone seen daehyun

  
Salt : it's been three days

  
Salt : himchan hyung

  
Salt : what did you do to my man

  
pinkchan : ...

  
pinkchan : i gotta admit

  
pinkchan : the fucker is indeed good at hiding

  
giant baby tree : are u really going to kill him

  
MoonUp : but doesn't that mean you'll end up in jail hyung

  
pinkchan : will not

  
pinkchan : you guys will cover up for me <3

  
Salt : he may be annoying and a pain in the ass sometimes (literally)

  
Salt : but i still need my man

  
Salt : so istg kim himchan if anything happens to him i'll be the one to shove this cracked phone up your ass

  
MoonUp : still kinky

  
byg : guys chill

  
byg : daehyun's safe

  
Salt : OMG DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS HYUNG

  
pinkchan : TELL ME GUK

  
Salt : DON'T TELL HIM

  
byg : chill

  
byg : himchan it's been three days i thought you would have calm down already

  
pinkchan : i had

  
pinkchan : but then i looked at my phone again

  
pinkchan : and saw the broken screen

  
byg : chan

  
pinkchan : ?

  
byg : i'll buy u a new phone if you promise not to kill daehyun when you see him

  
pinkchan : ...

  
byg : Himchan.

  
pinkchan : ...

 

pinkchan : ...

 

pinkchan :  **...**

  
Salt : PROMISE HIM ALREADY

  
pinkchan : can i kill him just a lil bit

  
Salt : OMFG APOZFIEKSNR

  
Salt : KIM HIMCHAN

  
byg : -_-

  
pinkchan : OKAY FINE I WILL NOT KILL THE KID

  
byg : good

  
byg : he is with me

  
Salt : HES BEEN WITH U FOR 3 DAYS?????

  
byg : yeah

  
Salt : AKHGKAGGKJK JUNG DAEHYUN U FUCKER I WAS WORRIED AF

  
deadmeat : WELL SORRY BUT HIMCHAN HYUNG IS PRETTY SCARY U KNOW

  
Salt : NOT AS SCARY AS ME WHEN I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS FOR WORRYING ME U DIPSHIT

  
MoonUp : kinky

  
giant baby tree : kinky

  
giant baby tree : broooo

  
MoonUp : broooo

  
byg : ...

  
byg : anyway youngjae pls come take your man

  
byg : he's been eating all the food in my fridge

  
deadmeat : well, excuse me, but i was under stress

  
deadmeat : i eat when i'm stressed

  
giant baby tree : hyung you always eat

  
deadmeat : exactly

  
Salt : i'm coming hyung

  
deadmeat : oooooh without me ? ;)))

  
Salt : i'll cut your balls off jung daehyun

  
deadmeat : sorry

  
deadmeat : ily

  
deadmeat : pls i need my balls

  
MoonUp : isn't youngjae the one who needs it

  
giant baby tree : haha true

  
Salt : ...

  
Salt : i'll cut you all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what did you think about it ? hahaaaaaaaaaaaa it's probably really bad but tell me anyway  
> Also, I don't know when I'll update, probably when I'll be inspired to write haha  
> Just tell me what you thought, if you think I should just stop writing or anything ^^


	2. Eat

**Private Chat**

 

 

JaeJae : Dae

 

Daehyunie : yeah?

 

JaeJae : i know i don't say this really often but

 

Daehyunie : awww JaeJae~ <3

 

JaeJae : want to go out and grab some lunch?

 

Daehyunie : Jae wtf

 

Daehyunie : thought you were gonna say you love me

 

Daehyunie : #disappointed

 

JaeJae : what

 

JaeJae : why would I say that

 

Daehyunie : hmm dunno maybe bc WE'RE DATING

 

JaeJae : what is your point //insert Jinyoung's voice//

 

Daehyunie : oh

 

Daehyunie : okay

 

Daehyunie : i see how it is

 

JaeJae : what ?

 

Daehyunie : i see i see

 

JaeJae : what ? wait, are u mad ? srly ?

 

Daehyunie : Jinyoung.

 

JaeJae : Jinyoung... Jinyoung what ?

 

Daehyunie : did you talk to Jinyoung recently ?

 

JaeJae : uh ? not really, why

 

Daehyunie : My point.

 

JaeJae : ZEFJHBGNOO what are u talking about ???????

 

Daehyunie : if you mention Jinyoung, that means u heard about him recently

 

Daehyunie : BUT if you didn't talk to him, that means there's only ONE person who could have talk to u about him

 

JaeJae : Dae...

 

Daehyunie : Im freaking Jaebum

 

JaeJae : ...

 

Daehyunie : SO

 

Daehyunie : am i right or am i right ????

 

JaeJae : ...

 

JaeJae : do we have to go through this every time i mention a GOT7 member

 

Daehyunie : YES

 

Daehyunie : can't believe u talked to jaebutt

 

JaeJae : excuse me, he's my best friend

 

Daehyunie : ZFJIHZBONPAZOI EXCUSE ME I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND

 

JaeJae : ZFJIHZBONPAZOI X2 YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND STUPID

 

JaeJae : SO WHY ARE U MAD

 

Daehyunie : BECAUSE

 

JaeJae : BECAUSE WHAT

 

Daehyunie : BECAUSE U ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW COOL JAEBUM IS AND EVERYTHING

 

Daehyunie : AND THE ONLY THING U DO IS CALL ME STUPID ALL THE TIME

 

JaeJae : awww Daehyunie

 

JaeJae : i tell u that Jaebum is cool bc, well, he is but

 

JaeJae : when i see him i also do call him stupid

 

JaeJae : and i call you stupid in your face but i always tell people you're amazing when you're not around to hear it <3

 

Daehyunie : ...

 

Daehyunie : really?

 

JaeJae : of course !! Teasing people is my way to show i love them, but i do compliment the people i love

 

JaeJae : only when they're not around to hear it bc i don't want their head to double in size

 

JaeJae : don't worry

 

Daehyunie : okay

 

JaeJae : feeling better yet ?

 

Daehyunie : yeah, thanks jae

 

JaeJae : Dae

 

Daehyunie : hm ?

 

JaeJae : I love you <3

 

Daehyunie : AWWWW I LOVE YOU TOO JAE <3

 

Daehyunie : :D :D :D <3 <3 <3

 

Daehyunie : so, how's Jinyoung these days ? ^^

 

JaeJae : apfnogiruer r u serious now

 

Daehyunie : ^^ i like Jinyoung, he's a good guy

 

JaeJae : i can't believe you smh

 

Daehyunie : you love me

 

JaeJae : sadly

 

JaeJae : anyway

 

JaeJae : Jinyoung is good, a bit tired bc of comeback + drama schedule but jaebum told me he handles it well, so i guess is all good

 

Daehyunie : cool, i liked Got7 comeback + Jinyoung is a good actor so it's cool everything goes well for him

 

JaeJae : ...

 

JaeJae : u know, i can give u his number, if u like him so much

 

Daehyunie : awww is my baby jealous ? ^^

 

JaeJae : fuck off, i'm not the one who has an attack every time JB is slightly mentionned

 

Daehyunie : u always mentionning him, i complimented Jinyoung one time AND bc u mentionned the comeback and the drama

 

Daehyunie : not out of the blue

 

JaeJae : ...

 

Daehyunie : hehehe tell me i'm right

 

JaeJae : fuck u

 

Daehyunie : i love youuuuuuu <3

 

JaeJae : yeah, i love you too i guess

 

JaeJae : u never answered

 

Daehyunie : ?

 

JaeJae : wanna grab lunch

 

Daehyunie : hell yeah

 

JaeJae : that's what i thought

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Private Chat**

 

Himchaniiie : Guuuuuuuuk

 

Gukkie : uh ?

 

Himchaniiie : i'm hungryyyyyy

 

Gukkie : uuuuh

 

Gukkie : eat?

 

Himchaniiie : ...

 

Gukkie : sorry

 

Gukkie : u wanna go out to this bbq place you like?

 

Himchaniiie : YES

 

Himchaniiie : you're sweet i love you

 

Gukkie : hm

 

Himchaniiie : ...

 

Himchaniiie : Guk.

 

Gukkie : ?

 

Gukkie : oh

 

Gukkie : yeah

 

Gukkie : sorry

 

Gukkie : i love you too chan

 

Himchaniiie : <3

 

Gukkie : <3

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Private Chat**

 

 

eloz : hyung

 

jongdown : ?

 

eloz : i'm hungry

 

jongdown : same

 

eloz : mcdonalds?

 

jongdown : mcdonalds.

 

eloz : see ya

 

jongdown : yup

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's the second chapter, all private chat this time ! Tell me what you think about it ^^  
> It's kinda bad in my opinion but meh, I tried ^^


	3. New friends?

 

**Disappointments**

 

 

pinkchan : JUNG DAEHYUN

  
pinkchan : YOO YOUNGJAE

  
Salt : what now?

  
deadmeat : i swear i didn't do anything this time

  
MoonUp : you sure hyung ?

  
deadmeat : absolutely sure

  
pinkchan : i'm watching the 3rd episode of untact

  
deadmeat : oh

  
Salt : oh

  
deadmeat : wait babe what did u do?

  
Salt : Me ? Nothing. And you?

  
deadmeat : nothing too...

  
pinkchan : eating snacks in secret ? drinking cola in secret ? and corRUPTING MY BABIES???

  
Salt : well

  
deadmeat : can you really call it corrupting tho?

  
Salt : We made sure they were fed and all. We actually took care of them first thing first !

  
deadmeat : what the wise one said

  
Salt : <3

  
deadmeat : <3

  
pinkchan : do you really expect me to just accept it with this shitty logic ?

  
giant baby tree : well they did gave food and drink to us first

  
MoonUp : made sure we were the first to take a bite

  
pinkchan : wait

  
pinkchan : you

  
pinkchan : uh

  
pinkchan : UH??!

  
pinkchan : my precious sons

  
pinkchan : why are you taking thoSE FUCKERS' SIDE?? WHY DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS BETRAYAL

  
byg : how much did they promise for you to take their sides

  
giant baby tree : they promised nothing

  
MoonUp : yeah hyung, we are independant grown men with their own opinion on things

  
giant baby tree : we are not corruptible

  
byg : i'll give you twice what they promised

  
MoonUp : 50$

  
giant baby tree : each

  
byg : knew it

  
deadmeat : hyung that was low

  
Salt : really low

  
deadmeat : wouldn't be surprised if it was himchan hyung

  
Salt : but from you...i'm disappointed hyung

  
pinkchan : thanks guk

  
pinkchan : knew something was fishy

  
pinkchan : Back on track.

  
Salt : ...

  
deadmeat : ...

  
pinkchan : hide bitches

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Disappointments**

 

 

Salt : i need a new best friend

  
deadmeat : wait what did i do now??

  
Salt : Dae, we already had this conversation pls

  
deadmeat : ah yes

 

deadmeat : true

  
deadmeat : i'm not your best friend bc i'm already your boyfriend <3

  
Salt : anyway

  
deadmeat : .-.

  
Salt : does someone know somebody who is a decent human being to hang out with

  
pinkchan : wait what's the problem with your actual best friend?

  
byg : did jaebum wronged you?

  
MoonUp : do you need help to get revenge hyung?

  
Salt : what no

  
MoonUp : thought it would be an interesting conversation for once

  
giant baby tree : we're always disappointed Uppie hyung...

  
Salt : you brats

  
Salt : back to the topic

  
Salt : have you guys seen jaebum recently?

  
pinkchan : not really

  
byg : haven't seen anyone since 2 weeks honestly

  
deadmeat : why would i have seen this buebifuckerkk,

  
Salt : well i have

  
deadmeat : WHAT DO U MEAN U HAVE

  
Salt : SHUT UP NOT AGAIN

  
pinkchan : ?

  
byg : ?

  
MoonUp : ?

  
giant baby tree : ?

  
Salt : ANYWAYS

  
Salt : i have

  
Salt : and let me tell you

  
Salt : it's not pretty

  
pinkchan : what do you mean

  
Salt : he has a mullet......

  
Salt : A FUCKING MULLET

  
deadmeat : BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

  
Salt : I CANNOT BE BEST FRIEND WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS THE NERVE TO HAVE A MULLET

  
pinkchan : Jongup and i had a mullet for Honeymoon you asshole

  
Salt : AND WILLINGLY KEEPS IT FOR MONTHS

  
MoonUp : ...

  
pinkchan : ...

  
pinkchan : fair enough

  
deadmeat : HAHAHAHAHAHA

  
giant baby tree : hyung you seem a little too happy about it

  
deadmeat : HAHAHA I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT

  
byg : wait youngjae

  
Salt : yes hyung?

  
byg : i'm actually curious

  
byg : how did jinyoung react?

  
pinkchan : oh god

  
deadmeat : oh yeah

  
deadmeat : i'm surprised jinyoung didn't strangle him or something

  
Salt : well

  
Salt : he made jaebum sleep on the couch at first

  
Salt : then he kept denying reality

  
Salt : and now he forces jaebum to keep a cap on his head during sex

  
MoonUp : tmi

  
giant baby tree : ^^^^ what he said

  
deadmeat : HAHAHAHAHAHA well poor jinyoung but HAHAHAHAHA

  
Salt : ...

  
Salt : i need a new best friend and maybe even a new boyfriend

  
deadmeat : WAIT NO IM SORRY

  
deadmeat : I love you pls

  
pinkchan : gross

  
Salt : you're just jealous yongguk hyung never tells you he loves you in this chat where everyone can see it you attention whore

  
pinkchan : wtf no

  
pinkchan : actually yes

  
pinkchan : guk tell me you love me

 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**Private Chat**

 

Gukkie : I love you Channie

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

**Disappointments**

 

 

pinkchan : NOT IN PRIVATE CHAT GUK

  
pinkchan : HERE

  
byg : oh

  
byg : sorry

  
byg : I love you Channie

  
pinkchan : <3

  
pinkchan : see that yoo youngjae

  
pinkchan : who's jealous now

  
Salt : well

  
Salt : it wasn't spontaneous

  
Salt : you literally asked him to say it

  
MoonUp : well daehyun hyung said it because he felt threatened am i right

  
giant baby tree : you're right hyung

 

pinkchan : my babies <3

  
Salt : ...

  
Salt : forget what i said

  
Salt : i don't need a new best friend

  
Salt : i just need new friends in general

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii ! I'm sorry, I didn't post anything in a long time but I kinda have no inspiration at the moment ^^'  
> Well this came out after watching the 3rd episode of B.A.P untact and few got7's videos hehehe  
> Also i don't have anything against jb, i'm also a fan of got7, i just don't really like his haircut recently hahaha but we are in a free country, boy can do what he wants, i still love him (like i still loved himchan and jongup in Honeymoon).  
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter :) Peace !


End file.
